You and I Collide
by NessieandJakeForever
Summary: Peyton Cullen is the key to unlocking a whole new world for English teacher Bella Swan and doctor Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I agree

I was sitting on my bed looking through a magazine when I heard a loud bang come from the downstairs.

"You promised to stop!" My father screamed.

"You don't understand how hard it is for someone to stop Edward, and you never will!" She screamed back at him. Then there was another loud bang. I ran to the top of the stairs gripping the railing in my sweaty palms as I listened into their conversation.

"No Tanya I will never understand! You want to know why? It's because I don't drink!" My father screamed.

"Exactly Edward so let me do what I want to do and you do what you want. Meaning if I want to drink I can." She said.

"How do you think our daughter would feel if we did that!" My father screamed again.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her." Tanya said.

"Because I don't want to get her involved in this, she is young. Her mother getting drunk every night should not concern her." Edward said. I sighed. I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I listened in to their screams at each other.

"Fine then, don't involve her, but in the mean time I'm going to do what I want." Tanya said.

"Tanya, you don't even think about Peyton." My father shouted.

"Maybe I don't!" She yelled. "I'm so done." I heard her yell. And I watched my mother run out of the kitchen and to the front door. I held my breath as she turned and looked at me. She almost looked sad for a moment but then thrusted the door opened and slammed it behind her. I ran to my room and threw myself into my big bed and hugged my pillow to my chest letting my sobs escape. I felt a hand on my back but I didn't turn to look.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that Pey Pey." Dad said. I turned to look at him and he whipped away a stray tear falling down my cheek.

"Daddy why does mommy hate me?" I asked.

"Oh Peyton, she doesn't hate you." He said soothingly.

"Right, I can really feel her love radiating off of her and onto me." I said sarcastically. Daddy sighed and rubbed my back.

"She is just going through a hard time right now." Daddy said. He ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"So why does she have to drink to cope with it?" I asked.

"It's just your mother's way of coping." Daddy said. I just looked away from him and at the carvings that I drew in my headboard of my bed and I traced them with my finger. I felt my father kiss the back of my head before whispering,

"Go to sleep angel." And then he slowly walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I shut my eyes pulling the blankets around my waiting for my first day of school to come.

"Peyton wake up!" My father yelled up the stairs.

"No." I moaned to myself. I rolled over and shut off my blaring alarm. I closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep. It seemed like only moments later that I heard my father again.

"Peyton get up_ now!_" He yelled. Hesitantly I pushed myself off of the bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and then I walked into my closet deciding what to wear. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a tank top with a sweatshirt over. I brushed my long bronze hair and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning." My mother said as she sat at the table with her coffee like every morning.

"Morning." I mumbled searching through the cabinets for my favorite cereal.

"I can drive you to school if you want." Daddy said from the table.

"Sure." I shrugged. I wasn't one of those girls that got embarrassed to be with their parents. Partially because my father looks like a model. He has bronze messy hair. He is pale and is very toned. He looks like a god. And girls ogled over him. It just disturbs me the most. Once I was done eating I grabbed my bag and we got into the car.

"Are you excited to finally be an 8th grader?" Daddy asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh come on kiddo you've been talking about this since you started middle school." Daddy pushed.

"I mean I am excited I'm just really tired." I said.

"Are you sure?" Daddy asked. "You know that you can talk to me about anything right?" He said.

"Of course." I smiled up at him so that he would know that I was okay. And in truth I was fine. Just really tired and nervous because I don't have many friends. Daddy parked the car and we got out. He walked me to the building. We both stopped and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Okay well I'll see you later kiddo." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. A move that was so common to me. I smiled.

"Bye daddy." I gave him a one arm hug and waved goodbye as he walked back to the car. I saw a bunch of girls near the entrance looking at my father with their mouths opened.

"Is that you dad?" One of them asked. She had blonde hair and I think her name was Julia.

"Yeah." I said looking back at him. He waved and drove away.

"Wow, he's um…" She trailed off. Her friends giggled next to her. I sighed. I've heard it a million times.

"He seems like a nice dad." A shy girl said next to Julia. She has black hair and green eyes.

"He is." I smiled at her. She seemed nice. She smiled back at me. "See you later." I directly said to her and walked into the building. I pulled out my schedule and made my way to the first class. It was Spanish with Sr. Rosa.

"Oh hello…"

"Peyton." I said.

"Peyton yes, well how about you take a seat next to that young man right there." He pointed to a boy I had never seen before. He has brown short hair and green vibrant eyes. He was staring directly at me. I walked over to him and pulled out my chair. I placed my books down on the table and put my bag on the floor. I sat down and looked at him.

"Hi I'm Peyton Cullen." I said. He shook my waiting hand and smiled. His teeth were perfectly straight and white.

"Hiya, I'm Emmett Hale." He said. Satisfied that I now knew his name I turned my attention back to the teacher. Moment later as Sr. Rosa rambled in about pronouns in Spanish Emmet pushed a piece of paper over to me. I unfolded it and read it silently to myself.

_Do you understand what he's talking about?_ I read. I quickly scribbled something down at the bottom of it and handed it back to Emmett.

_Yeah_ Was what it said. The Emmett passed it back to me.

_Good then we don't need to pay attention to him_. It said and then there was a little smiley face drawn. I laughed lightly to myself. And scribbled something down.

_Okay then are you new?_ I asked and right away I got a response.

_Yeah, I moved from Colorado_. It said. Then I looked over at Emmett and nodded.

"That cool." I said quickly.

"Yeah my mom found a better job here in Forks so we had to move." I nodded. Lots of people's parents had to move. We almost had to but it changed at the last minute. Just then the bell rang. And everyone grabbed their stuff and rushed out of the room. I grabbed my stuff and started to leave when Emmett called to me.

"You forgot your binder!" He said holding it high in the air for me to see.

"Oh! Thanks." I said rushing over to him to grab it. He smiled.

"What class do you have now?" He asked. I looked down at my schedule.

"English with Ms. Swan." I said.

"Me too." Emmett said with a huge smile forming on his face. "We can walk together." He suggested.

"Sure." I said happily. We walked down the crowded hallway towards room 311. We walked in to an almost full class room. The teacher was writing her name on the board so her back was too us.

"You guys can take a seat wherever." She must have heard us come in then. I walked to the seat no one would take. The one front and center. I sat down and noticed Julia sitting next to me.

"Your dad's hot." She blurted out. Ms. Swan turned around shocked.

"Julia, we don't say that kind of stuff." Ms. Swan said. Julia shrugged.

"I was just stating the truth." I turned to face her.

"Well it doesn't need to be heard thanks." I said. I heard someone snicker behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was. Ms. Swan finally turned around and faced the class. She was beautiful. She has long brown wavy hair that flows past her shoulders. She has pale skin but it's not deathly looking. She has a heart-shaped face and she is very slender. I noticed most of the boys in the room gawking at her.

"Okay class, this is English for 8th graders. If you are in the wrong class you can notify me now and we will find your right room." She said. No one said a word.

"Okay good everyone who is here is supposed to be here." She smiled. "Well this year we are going to cover a lot of material. I'm going to hand out a syllabus that goes over all the projects, tests, and quizzes we will be doing." She said.

"Thank you." I said looking at her as she handed me the paper.

"You're very welcome." She smiled at me. Then she began talking about everything that was on it. I noticed that the list of books that we were going to read, that I have already read most of them. So it should be easy to just re read them. The bell rang cutting Ms. Swan off and everyone scrambled out of the room to their next class. I bent down to grab my binder when someone beat me to it. I looked up and came face to face with Emmett.

"Here you go." He said. I noticed Ms. Swan watching us. But when we both looked at her she looked down at the papers on her desk.

"Thanks." I said. We were about to leave the room when I turned back to Ms. Swan. I noticed that she was reading Pride and Prejudice.

"I love that book." I said walking over to her desk. Ms. Swan smiled and looked up at me.

"It's my favorite book." She said. I nodded.

"Mine too." I said. Ms. Swan looked at me closely.

"Remind me your name again?" She asked.

"Peyton Cullen." I said. I noticed that Emmett was waiting by the door for me.

"Well it's nice to officially meet one of my students." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow I said. And then I met up with Emmett outside of her room.

"She seems like a good teacher." Emmett said.

"Yeah the class is going to be fun." I said. Emmett was silent for a little while until we came to my classroom.

"Thanks for walking me." I said.

"No problem." Emmett said. "But uh Peyton we should hang out sometime." Emmett suggested.

"Yeah we should." I said blushing lightly. Emmett laughed.

"I think you and I are going to become great friends Peyton." Emmett said. I looked at him. He was actually pretty cute looking, and he was really nice to me. I think I just found my first friend of the year.

"I agree Emmett, I agree." I said and then he nodded once and turned walking down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting Edward Cullen

*Bella's POV*

Beep…Beep….Beep. Ah that fucking alarm. I reached my hand over and slammed it down hard on the clock. Thankfully it went silent and I could rest for a moment. Today was my first day teaching at Forks Middle School. I've only taught once before at another school in Arizona. Deciding that it was time to get up I dragged my body towards the bathroom. Right now I live in a small apartment 15 minutes away from the school so it is an easy travel to get to work. Stepping in the shower I let the hot water beat down on my shoulders making me more relaxed. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt myself moving forwards. Quickly I opened my eyes just in time to catch myself from falling. I'm not the most coordinated person either. I walked into my closet and pulled out a simple outfit. A nice v neck shirt with some light jeans. I put on my converse and let my hair hand lose down over my shoulder. I took one look at myself in the mirror. Satisfied I smiled to myself and went down to grab some coffee for the go. Driving to school I was listening to my favorite song on the radio when my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi baby." My mother said through the phone.

"Hi mom." I smiled to myself.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of school!" She said excitedly.

"Mom it's not like I'm back in school, I'm teaching now." I laughed.

"Oh I know that silly, but still everyone needs a little luck sometimes." She said.

"Alright mom, well thank you then." I said. I heard her giggle through the phone.

"Bye baby." She said.

"Bye mom." I said and she hung up. I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat and turned the wheel so I could pull into the school parking lot. None of the kids were here yet, but I saw a couple of teachers walking into the building together. I parked my car and stepped out into the light drizzle. I hate rain.

"Wonderful." I moaned to myself blocking my hair with my books. I ran into the school building sighing once I was finally under shelter.

"Good morning." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me. Nope he wouldn't do. I thought to myself. But I'll be friendly anyways.

"Morning." I said.

"And you are?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ms. Swan." I said shaking his waiting hand.

"I'm Mr. Newton, but you can call me Mike." He said.

"Then call me Bella." I said back. Mike smiled the biggest smile.

"What do you teach?" He asked as we walked down the hallway. My eyes were scanning the room numbers to find the right room for me.

"What?" I asked not really paying attention to him.

"What do you teach?" He repeated. Wow I felt like a dumbass.

"Oh, I English." I said. Ah here is my room. I stopped right outside 311.

"That's cool," He said. "I'm the gym teacher." I fucking hate gym.

"That's nice." I smiled at him. "Well I better get my class room set up for today." I smiled at him and waved goodbye as I walked into my new room.

It didn't take long for me to get all my papers settled to hand out when the kids came in. I sat down at my desk and picked up my favorite book; Pride and Prejudice and started reading it softly to myself. Then I heard all the kids running around the hallways trying to find there class room.

"H-hi." I heard a small voice say. I turned to the doorway and saw a little boy with soaking hair standing there clutching his books in his hands like they were going to be taken from him. I looked out the window and sure enough it was pouring outside.

"Hello." I smiled at him. "Just take a seat anywhere." I said. He nodded and ducked his head as he walked by me. He sat down in the back row and started getting situated. It didn't take long for a mob of kids to come into the room. All the boys looked at me for a second and then turned back to stare at me. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a fucking long year.

"Okay class can everyone please take a seat?" I asked politely.

"Anything for you teacher." One boy said. And he gulped as I glared at him. Everyone immediately took their seats.

"Alright everyone I'm going to hand out a syllabus saying the projects and tests that we will be having," I said loudly so that everyone could hear me. One little girls hand went up into the air.

"Yes?" I asked. Damn I needed to learn their names.

"Are you going to come and watch the girl's soccer game today?" She asked quietly.

"Why would you ask that?" Another girl scowled at her.

"No, no it's fine." I smiled at the shy girl. "I don't know yet, I might." I smiled at her to show her that everything was okay. She smiled back. I went on talking about the year as the time ticked by and when I bell rang I said goodbye to the kids and got ready for the next class. I picked up my book again and looked up when I heard footsteps. Everyone walked into the room and rushed to grab a seat next to their friends. Typical, I thought. Almost my whole class was full and I looked to the door to see if anyone else was coming. A girl appeared at the door with another young man. The girl had bronze straight hair; she was slim, and very pretty looking. The boy she was with was big looking; he had short black hair, and was cute looking. Oh God Bella he's only a child stop being so desperate. I thought to myself. I turned to write my name on the board so the kids would know my name.

"You guys can take a seat wherever." I said to the two students that just came in. They looked at each other and took their seats. The boy went to the back of the room, but the girl took the front middle seat. I liked her already. I turned around and saw the girl next to the red haired one whisper something.

"Your dad's hot." She said. I knew I had to scold her for saying that but I couldn't help my heart from fluttering. He was hot? I like hot men. I thought. I looked for the girls name on the sheet. Julia was her name.

"Julie we do not say things like that." I said frowning at her. She shrugged.

"I was just stating the truth." She said smugly. I was about to say something when that girl spoke up.

"Well it doesn't need to heard, thanks." She said. I smiled to myself. She was just like me. I would have said the same thing also. I heard some kid in the back snicker but ignored it.

"Okay class this is English for 8th graders." I said. "If you're in the wrong room you can notify me and we can find you the right room." No one raised their hand so I guessed everyone was supposed to be here. "Okay good everyone who is supposed to be here is." I said. "Well this year we will be covering a lot of material. I'm going to hand out a syllabus to each one of you that will talk about the projects, test, and quizzes that we will be having." I said. And then I passed them out. When I handed one to that girl she thanked me.

"Thank you." She said making my heart swell.

"Your very welcome." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I think I'm going to like this girl. Once everyone was handed a sheet I went on talking about what would be happening this year. The bell rang cutting me off so I said a quick goodbye and then I sat down at my desk. I noticed the boy from earlier handed that girl her binder. I saw her blush. They both saw me watching so I picked up my book and pretended to be reading.

"Thanks." I heard he say to him. They both left them. I had this period off so I was just prepared to read. But as soon as I started to really get into the book I heard a voice.

"I love that book." I heard and I looked up to see that girl standing at my desk.

"It's my favorite book." I smiled at her.

"Mine too." She said. I looked at her closely.

"Remind me of your name again?" I asked.

"Peyton Cullen." She said. She looked to the door to her guy friend.

"Well it's nice to officially meet one of my students." I said to Peyton.

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and then she walked out of the room to meet her friend and they walked away together. I smiled to myself as I picked up my book. Peyton Cullen seemed like a nice girl. The final bell finally rang and I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the parking lot. I saw bunches of kids running to the field. I decided that I would go watch the soccer game. I pulled out my book and didn't watch where I was going so I ran into something hard. I felt myself fall to the ground.

"Fu-" I said but then I looked up and could remove my eyes from the person. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He has bronze hair, pale skin, and a perfect bone structure. And not to mention his piercing green eyes. I quickly closed my mouth since I was gawking at him. But he was just so fucking hot. Oh god Bella stop, he's probably married.

"I'm so sorry." His velvet voice said.

"N-no it was all my fault." I said still sitting on the ground like an idiot. He reached out his hand to me.

"Let me at least help you up." He said. And I grabbed his hand.

"Thanks." I said softly. I just couldn't move my eyes from him. So hot, I thought.

"You're welcome…" He trailed off eyeing me.

"Oh um, Ms. Swan, but um you can call me Bella." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too." He laughed lightly. "Hold on you have something in your hair." He said and then he reached out to grab the leaf stuck in my brown gross hair. Wow now that wasn't embarrassing.

"Thanks again." I said. He smiled this crooked smile at me.

"Are you going to watch the soccer game?" He asked.

"Yes I actually am." I said. Why was he going to watch the soccer game? Oh wait, it suddenly clicked. This must be Peyton Cullen's father. Oh now it explains where she gets her looks.

"Edward!" I heard from behind us. I turned to see a blonde haired woman running over to Edward.

"Hi Tanya." He said. She walked into his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing to me.

"This is Bella." Edward smiled at me. I smiled back. I mean how could you not! But of course he was taken. It was even stupid of me to think I had a chance with him.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, his _wife._" She emphasized the wife part.

"Well, I'm just a single English teacher." I spat out. And suddenly I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I turned to walk away.

"Bella!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Edward walking over to me.

"Will you sit with us?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know." I said looking at his wife. He must have noticed me looking at her.

"Oh don't worry about her." He laughed.

"Um, I guess then I will." I said.

"Good." Edward smiled at me. We walked over and took a seat on some empty bleachers. Peyton ran over to us.

"Hi Ms. Swan." She said excitedly.

"Hi Peyton." I smiled.

"Hi daddy." She said but she didn't even acknowledge her mother sitting right with us.

"Hi angel." Edward said and my heart swelled with the love he showed for his daughter. She gave us both a wave and ran back over to her team mates.

"I didn't know your Peyton played soccer." I said.

"Yeah, she's one of the team captains." Edward gushed. I smiled to myself as I watched her scream something to another teammate as the whistle went off.

"So you're the one of the English teachers?" Edward asked taking his eyes off his daughter to look at me.

"Yeah, so far I love it." I said looking back into his vibrant green eyes.

"Did you just move here? Cause I haven't seen you before?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I moved here a couple of weeks ago." I said.

"How you liking the rain?" He asked.

"Mmm, I love it." I moaned. Edward laughed.

"What do you do?" I asked him hoping that it didn't come across as rude.

"I'm a doctor." He said.

"Oh wow." I said. So he's rich. Nice. Edward and I talked a little more but then he and Tanya started to talk so I focused on the game. Peyton was really good. She already had gotten her team three goals. And I couldn't take my eyes away from watching her. When the game ended and they won Peyton ran over to us. She jumped into Edward's waiting arms. And smiled at me.

"Thanks for coming to watch Ms. Swan!" She said excitedly.

"Anytime." I smiled at her as Edward put her on the ground.

"Come have dinner at our house!" Peyton said with a huge smile on her face. Tanya just scowled and walked away.

"I don't think you mom would like that very much." I said sadly.

"Well it's good that she won't be there then." Peyton said. "She's going to her friend James for the night." She said.

"Oh." Was all I said and I looked to Edward to see what he wanted.

"Come join us Bella." He said. And I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"Sure."I said. Peyton jumped up and down.

"Yes!" She said running towards the car.

"I don't have to come if you don't want." I said to Edward as we walked after Peyton.

"No, I want you to come." He said.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

**Hope that you guys like it so far! There more to come, so review to let me know what you think so I can make it better if need be! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Journals

*Peyton's POV*

My daddy parked that car in the garage and as soon as we stepped out into the cold September air my mother rushed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"She's mad." I stated.

"When isn't she?" My dad said closing the door behind him. Tanya gave him the dirtiest look I have ever seen. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we walked into the house together. Bella offered to make dinner but daddy insisted that he would make it.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Swan asked. "I feel so useless." She said.

"No please, I don't want guests making the meal were going to eat." Daddy said formally. I just rolled my eyes. Bella and I sat down at the table together. I was just staring at the table cloth not sure what to say. She was my English teacher, it was weird.

"So how old are you Peyton?" Ms. Swan asked out of the blue.

"13." I said looking up at her. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Must have been while I was looking at the table.

"How was your first day?" She asked me.

"It was fine; your class was the best though." I smiled at her. Ms. Swan giggled.

"Well thank you Peyton." She said. "I've only taught once before, so I'm still new at this whole teaching thing." She blushed.

"Well I think you're great at it." I said, but in truth I only spent a total of 45 minutes in her class.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "Oh who is that boy that you're always with?" She asked. Oh she was talking about Emmett. I'm not sure why but I had to keep from smiling at his name.

"He's my new friend Emmett." I said. My dad walked in with a huge bowl of pasta.

"Looks great." Ms. Swan said to my dad. He smiled his crooked smile at her, the one I haven't seen in years.

"I've taken some cooking classes." He said.

"Some, that's an understatement," My father had taken a ton of cooking classes ever since him and my mother haven't been on good terms. He needed to learn how to cook for me. We ate dinner pretty quickly. Having nice conversations.

"So Bella why did you move here, out of everywhere you could have gone you picked Forks Washington." My dad asked chuckling as he took small bites of his food.

"Well," Ms. Swan pondered. "My father lives around here and said there was a job opening at the school for English, and I knew that it was a perfect shot." She smiled. "So I packed up from Arizona and the sun and came to a small town full of rain. I laughed. Ms. Swan winked at me.

"Who's your father?" Daddy asked.

"Charlie Swan." Ms. Swan said. I looked to daddy with a concerned face. Daddy has gotten into a lot of trouble with Charlie, and I would often overhear him and mommy fighting about it. Daddy just nodded. I knew he really had nothing to say to her about him. Not without making himself look bad.

"Ms. Swan?" I asked.

"Please call me Bella, Peyton." Okay, so then Bella.

"Okay Bella," I smiled at her receiving one back. "Can you pass the green beans?" I asked.

"Of course." She said reaching for them. When dinner was over I sat on the steps to watch daddy say goodbye.

"I hope I see you soon." Daddy said holding the door opened for her.

"I'm sure you will, with Peyton and all." She nodded her head in my direction. Daddy hesitantly ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"Okay, then um….see you later?" Daddy said almost confused.

"Of course, see you around Edward." Bella said while smiling at him. She waved to me. And then she was gone and daddy shut the door after we watched her drive away.

"I like her daddy," I said. "She's nice." Daddy nodded.

"She is." He added. "Well, you can watch some T.V. until bed if you want." He suggested.

"Actually I'm kind of tired, I'm just going to go to bed." I said. "Goodnight." I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Night angel." He said kissing me back. I dragged my tired body to my room before collapsing on my bed.

"No Edward she's a slut." I heard yelling coming from downstairs waking me up. I went to go close my door, but I decided to listen in.

"You don't even know her Tanya!" Edward yelled back.

"I don't have to; watching her the way she looks at you tells me enough!" My mother yelled back. I heard a loud slap and I cringed. Daddy had hit mommy.

"Oh my god, Edward." Tanya said shocked.

"Oh Tanya, I didn't mean to…I don't know what happened." Daddy tried to explain. I heard footsteps and a door slam before I went back to my bed. I closed my eyes trying to forget about everything.

"Rise and shine honey." My mother's soft voice said from my bed.

"What?" I asked sitting up confused.

"You have to get ready for school." She said. Looking at her I noticed a red mark on her cheek. Man, daddy must have hit her good.

"Okay." I knew not to fight with my mother. It always ended up badly. And deep down I knew that she hated me, sometimes when Daddy is gone she calls me a waste of space, but she put son an act for daddy so she can stay with him. I'm guessing it's all for the money. I got ready and headed downstairs to breakfast waiting for me on the table.

"Looks good dad." I said.

"Enjoy kiddo." He said happily. My mother was nowhere to be seen. I rode the bus to school, talking to Emmett the whole way. We walked to a period together and talked during the whole period.

"Ready to go to English?" Emmett asked me. Earlier he asked if I wanted him to hold my books so now I was empty handed.

"Yeah, let's go." I said looking behind me at some girl staring. Her eyes were directly at me.

"Who's that girl behind us?" I asked. I had noticed Emmett talking to her before.

"Oh that's Emma." Emmett said turning around to look at her.

"Emma?" I asked. Why have I never seen her before?

"Yeah, she is really nice." He said. I turned around trying to ignore her staring at me. W reached room 311 and walked in. Bella was at her desk writing.

"Okay everyone can you please take out your journals that I handed out." I looked down at my desk and noticed a little black book on it. I opened it to the first blank page.

"Now I want you to just write, about anything." Was the only thing she said.

"Wait anything?" a kid asked from behind me.

"Yes anything." She said.

"For how long?" Another one asked.

"As long as I say," She said. "Now write." She ordered. I noticed her watching me as I began to write.

Ok so I'm not sure what I am supposed to be writing about but I'm going to talk about my family. SO were kind of weird. My mom had a miscarriage and now went into a deep depression that my father can't get her out of. So they fight all the time. I wish that there was something that I could do but they won't listen to me. Not a small child like me. I think that-

"Ok everyone stop writing please." Bella said. Tons of pencils were heard throughout the room as they tapped against the wooden desks. Bella collected them placing them on her desk.

"Alright now I'm going to hand out the book Romeo and Juliet. And we will be reading this in class and you will have worksheets on it for homework." She said. She handed me a book with a smile on her face. We all read silently and I took a chance to look up and noticed that she was reading what we wrote in our books. I wanted to scream to her not to read mine but it was already in the done pile. Sighing I went back to my reading. The bell rang and we were told to leave the books on the desks. Emmett took my stuff and we started to walk towards the door when Bella called my name.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to her.

"I read your journal." She said. I sighed.

"I swear I didn't know that you were going to read them." I spit out.

"No, no it's okay." She smiled kindly at me. "I just wanted you to know that I am here if you ever need to talk to someone." Bella said. I relaxed my tense shoulders.

"Oh, thanks." I said. Bella nodded and pushed me towards the door.

"Now go meet up with your little guy friend." She meant Emmett. I giggled and ran out of the room meeting Emmett half way down the hallway with my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A night together

*Edward's POV*

"I can't do this right now." I said to Tanya. I put down my glass of wine and walked out of the house. I walked along the side of the road in the dark alone. It was a great way for me to just think. I needed times like these. I saw a car slow down and then roll down there window.

"Edward?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh,um hi Bella." I said waving. Bella gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Well I'm walking." I said.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." Bella laughed. I sighed.

"I couldn't deal with Tanya anymore." I said. Bella nodded understandingly.

"Well do you want a ride somewhere?" She asked. And right after the wind started to pick up. I nodded quickly.

"That would be awesome." I thanked her hopping in the car. She turned up the music and I let it drown out my thinking.

"So where too?" Bella asked keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"Wherever is fine." I said looking out the window. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella tilt her head to the side.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" She asked shakily. I looked at her for a long time, not saying anything. Did I want to go to her house? Of course I did. But should I was the real question. Oh what the hell.

"Sure." I said. Bella giggled. Yes she fucking giggled at me.

"What?" I asked. We pulled up to a small white house. I was still waiting patiently for Bella to tell me what the hell she was laughing at.

"Nothing." She shook her head. I mimicked her by getting out of the car and walking into her tiny house. "Make yourself at home." She said putting her coat on a rack. I did the same. I followed her up the stairs to a room. Bella stopped and turned around.

"Are you going to follow me into my bedroom?" She asked eyeing me. Idiot.

"Oh! No sorry I just um…err...eh." I stuttered running my hands through my hair. Stay cool Cullen.

"It's fine." She giggled. "If you really want to see it." She shrugged and threw opened her door. I followed her into a small purple room with a bed in the corner.

"It's nice." I said not knowing how I should react. Bella sat down on the bed. She patted beside her so I sat down next to her. I felt myself sink once I touched the bed. I looked at Bella; she looked so beautiful right now, with her brown hair water falling down her back, her nice sweater that hugged her thin frame nicely. And her skin tight jeans that made her ass look….oh fuck Cullen get yourself together. I swallowed trying hard to move my eyes from her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" She asked. In truth I wanted to tell her everything about me, from my favorite color, to my first time having sex, but I also knew that she probably didn't want to hear about that stuff.

"Only if you want to listen." I said. Bella smiled.

"I'm all ears." She said. She crossed her legs and leaned up against her headboard watching me intently.

"Tanya is just a different kind of person; she is dealing with a lot right now." I said.

"The miscarriage." Bella interrupted.

"How do you know about that?" I asked harshly. Bella put up her hands.

"Peyton wrote about it in class today." Bella said quickly.

"Oh." Now I felt stupid. "Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"Understandable." Bella smiled. And I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well yeah she is depressed and drinks all the time. She gets drunk and forgets who she really is and that she has a child at home who needs her. She makes bad decisions and I can't get it through her head that she has someone at home who needs her." I finished in one breath. Bella was silent for a while just taking in the silence.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella said her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean too-" Bella put her finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about me." Bella insisted. I sighed. I didn't know what I was feeling right now, but it was something. It was something for this girl sitting right in front of me.

"What if I want to worry about you." I said. Bella pulled back shocked.

"Edward-" I shook my head.

"No Bella, I care about you." I said. And it was true. I knew her for only a little while, but cared about her. Enough that I felt something for her. Bella blushed. I reached out and touched her cheek. Bella melted into my touch. I moved closer to her on the bed. She leaned into my touch and stroked my cheek. I held her hand to my face. It felt so right. I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. Surprisingly Bella didn't pull away. I started to pull off her shirt when Bella pulled away.

"Edward we can't." She said.

"Please Bella, I need this." I said. I had been so deprived recently, that it was killing me.

"We can't." She repeated. I forced myself into her but she just pushed me away again.

"Think about Tanya." Bella tried to get me to see. But I wasn't listening.

"Screw Tanya." I said. And then Bella didn't say anything else. She let me remove her clothes and I let her slide off mine.

"Oh god Edward." Bella whimpered and I pushed myself up onto her.

"That's it baby." I said kissing her collarbone. And that was the night that I made love to Bella Swan. I woke up next to her in the bed. I kissed her flawless face.

"Mmm." She murmured still asleep. I laughed softly and kissed her again. I think I liked Bella Swan. Or at least that is what I'm feeling right now. Bella turned in her sleep and faced me. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at me.

"Edward." She breathed.

"I'm right here." I said. She reached out and touched her hand to my face.

"That was amazing." She said. And that was when I knew that I was falling for this girl.

"I agree." I said. She breathed in and then out and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and didn't come out of the bathroom for a while, but when she did she was in a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Your father isn't home is he?" I asked.

"No, trust me you would know if he was home." She smiled sadly.

"Why?" I asked. I felt like she was keeping something from me.

"You just would." She said sitting down on the bed. She threw me my shirt and told me to put this on.

"What are you going to tell Peyton?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure yet." I said. But as I looked at Bella I knew that I didn't want to be away from her.

"Will you come back to the house with me?" I asked.

"Will Tanya be there?" She asked concerned.

"Doubt it." I sighed. That meant that Peyton would be all alone. So I needed to get home to make sure that she was okay. She was only 13. I hated it when she was home alone. I grabbed my jacket on the way out and Bella offered to drive me over. We both walked up the stairs to my house.

"Daddy!"Peyton screamed when she saw me. I opened my arms to her and she ran right into them. "I was so scared that you left me for good." She cried.

"No, baby, I will never leave you like that." I said suddenly regretting going over to Bella's without telling Peyton.

"Well where were you?" She asked me still in my arms.

"I was um," I scratched the back of my head. I felt Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was with Bella." I said.

"You slept over Bella's." She said smile lighting up her face.

"Um…" I looked to Bella for help.

"We were just spending some time together sweetie." Bella said.

"Yeah that's totally cool dad." Peyton said pulling out of my arms.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." Peyton giggled. "Besides I like Bella." She winked. Oh now I knew where this was going.

"No Pey it's not like that." I said trying to reassure her.

"Right dad." She rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs to her room before I could argue.

"She thinks were a couple." I said shaking my head turning to face Bella.

"She's 13 what is she supposed to think." Bella laughed. I nodded.

"That's true." I said. I stared into Bella's eyes for a long time neither of us saying anything.

"I should probably be going." Bella said pointing to the door behind her. As she took a step back I grabbed her face gently in my hands. And I placed my lips on her. As we kissed I could have sworn I heard giggling coming from upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nothing lasts forever

*Peyton's POV*

"Peyton!" I heard Emmett scream across the parking lot. I turned around and saw him running straight for me. When he reached me he was huffing and puffing. "You…um, left your binder in the math room." He said handing it to me. I grabbed it willingly.

"Thanks Emmett." I said. I smiled at him before walking towards my father's parked car. He always picked me up after school.

"Wait, uh I have a question." He said.

"Sure?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Do you want to come over my house this weekend?" he said in one breath. I took one look at my father who was talking to Bella. I knew that I would have to run it by him first, but I nodded my head to Emmett anyways.

"I'm sure that would be fine." I smiled. Emmett's whole face lit up.

"Awesome." He said. "Well then I'll see you later!" He said and ran over to his mother waiting outside her car for him. I skipped over to my father.

"Hi daddy, hi Bella." I said. Dad wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Hi baby." He said before turning his attention back to Bella.

"Hi Peyton." Bella said.

"So does Thursday work?" Daddy asked. I looked back and forth between them confused.

"I have to check my schedule but I believe so." Bella smiled.

"Then I'll see you then." Daddy said. Bella nodded and walked over to her red truck.

"What's going on Thursday?" I asked daddy as I got into the car. Daddy hesitated.

"I asked Bella to go on a date with me," he said. And he took his eyes off the road to look at me for a split second. "Are you okay with that?" He asked. I shrugged, didn't see why not.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, good." Daddy said smiling as he looked out at the road.

"Do you like her?" I asked. I waited patiently for daddy to answer.

"If I did would you have a problem with it?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"Not at all, I like Bella, but what about mommy?" I asked. He was still married to Tanya.

"I'm working all that out." Daddy said.

"How?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Pey." Daddy said.

"I want to know." I am a very persistent person.

"Peyton." Daddy warned, he never said my full name unless he was getting mad.

"Fine." I huffed and looked out at the window. We got home not long after daddy and my discussion. I walked into the house hearing Tanya singing from the kitchen.

"Were home!" I shouted. Tanya's voice immediately became soft. I walked into the kitchen to see her sitting on the counter drinking some wine.

"Oh my baby is home!" She shouted and then laughed. "Come here darling." She said holding her arms opened. Her laughed projected throughout the house.

"Mom?" I asked not walking towards her. What was wrong with her?

"She's drunk." I heard daddy's voice from behind me. I wanted to turn to look at him, to see how angry he really was but I couldn't move my eyes from my mother.

"Edward, darling come here." Tanya said smiling big. Daddy sighed from behind me.

"Tanya give me that drink." And then suddenly Tanya's whole face changed. She frowned and her voice became deep. Almost like a growl.

"No!" She shouted. "Edward you always ruin everything," She scoffed. "Piece of shit." She mumbled. I gasped; I had never seen Tanya like this.

"Go upstairs, Peyton." Daddy ordered. I listened on command and ran up the stairs. I waited on the top step to hear their discussion.

"Tanya I can't do this anymore." Daddy said.

"Do what Edward? Me? Because we haven't had sex in years." Mom said. I cringed.

"No Tanya, not sex, you and this drinking." Dad said loudly. "All you do is get drunk, I mean come on really?" He said. "Think about your daughter." I had heard this conversation before.

"Who cares?" Tanya said. She laughed a little at the end. "She was a mistake anyways." Tanya said. I gasped. I was a mistake. I felt the tears fall down my face. I couldn't listen to this anymore. I dragged myself into my bedroom and cried into my pillow.

"Get out Tanya!" I heard daddy scream. Then I heard a door shut. I couldn't even bring myself to care that my mother was just kicked out of the house. I felt the bed shift and daddy's hand rubbing my back.

"How much of that did you hear?" Daddy asked me. I knew that it was too late to pretend that I was asleep.

"Most of it." I sobbed. I sat up and looked at daddy's sad face. And then I threw myself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." Daddy said. "I never want you to have to hear that stuff." I clutched his shirt in my hands.

"Was a really a mistake?" I asked. With my head against daddy's chest I felt him sigh.

"Your not a mistake Peyton, but you weren't planned either." Daddy said. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you, because I love you more than anything in this world." Daddy said. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." Daddy said kissing away my tears. Satisfied I let daddy lay me back down in the bed. Before I drifted away I heard him whispered, "Goodnight angel." And he kissed me in the head. The next morning I walked downstairs to see daddy talking on the phone with someone.

"It was just a hard night for both of us." He said. "Yeah I kicked her out." There was a pause. "Yes…no Peyton is fine." I watched him nod. "Thanks Bella I guess that is just what I needed to hear." He turned around to see me. "Okay bye." And then he hung up the phone.

"Morning, love." He walked over and kissed my head.

"Morning." I sighed sitting down at the table.

"Eggs?" he asked. I nodded my head. I traced the lines on the wooden table.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned. I just nodded my head. Daddy walked over to the table and looked me in the eyes.

"Look at me Peyton." He said. I did as he asked.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything right?" He asked.

"I know dad." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"There's my girl." He said touching my cheek. Dad and I talked the rest of the morning while I ate breakfast. We decided that one day a week would have just an us day. We would go fishing, hunting, watch movies, make dinner, stuff like that.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Where is mommy going to live?" I asked. Just as daddy was about to answer me the doorbell rang.

"We'll talk about his later." He said getting up to get the door. I walked behind him and smiled when he opened it. It was Bella.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I just wanted to stop by and make sure that you were alright." She said. "You sounded sad on the phone and…" She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh hi Peyton." She said.

"Hi Bella." I said. At school I was supposed to call her Ms. Swan but outside of school I called her Bella. And recently I noticed her and my father becoming closer. Personally I liked it.

"Well come on in, we were just having breakfast." Daddy said leading us to the kitchen. 'Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No thank you though." Bella smiled at him.

"Anytime," Daddy said.

"But I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the park today?" Bella asked. I looked at daddy and nodded my head quickly. He laughed.

"We would love too." He said. I ran upstairs to go get ready. I threw on a nice pair of jeans and a hoodie. When I went back downstairs I stopped suddenly when I turned the corner. Bella was in daddy's arms and they were whispering to each other. I watched with my hand over my mouth as Bella rested her head on daddy's chest.

"I'm ready!" I shouted walking over to them. They quickly let go of each other and Bella ran her hand through my hair.

"I love your hair Peyton." She said looking at it in her hands. I smiled.

"Thanks Bella." I said. And then we walked out to the car together. Bella and I talked the whole way there.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue.' She smiled.

"You?" She asked.

"Pink." I laughed.

"Favorite book." I asked and we both looked at each other and laughed while saying. "Pride and Prejudice."

"Alright you too were here." Daddy said parking that car. I jumped out first and ran towards the green grass surrounded by woods.

"Peyton stay close!" I heard daddy scream. I looked back and smiled when I saw Bella and daddy walking together. Daddy was carrying the picnic basket. We set down a blanket and all three sat down on it. I watched as Bella leaned up against my father. Her head was resting on his chest. Daddy was leaning back on his hands. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at them.

"What?" Bella asked smiling. I shrugged.

"You guys just look cute together." I said. Bella bit her lip and blushed. Daddy just smiled shaking his head at me.

"And you like to say everything on your mind," Daddy said. I laughed.

"I guess I do." I said. Daddy rolled his eyes. I crawled over and lay my head in Bella's lap as she played with my hair.

"You're my friend right Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, and you're my friend." Bella said. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Good cause I like you." I said. Daddy got up excusing himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

"I like you too Pey." She said.

"I hope that you and my daddy get together." I said. Bella laughed.

"I don't know about that Peyton." Bella said. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well for one, he is married." She said. She did have a point.

"But that will end soon, my mother is stupid." I said.

"Peyton, she's not stupid, she's your mother, and you shouldn't say things about her like that." Bella scolded.

"But, she called me a mistake!" I said sitting up to face Bella. I felt the tears falling down my face.

"Oh honey," She cooed. "I'm so sorry." She said and whipped away my tears.

"But you're not a mistake, I can assure you that." Bella said. I gave her a weak smiled and brushed away the rest of my tears. I then wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"Your amazing Bella." I said.

"Thank you Peyton, so are you." Bella said. I pulled away from her and ran my hand through my hair. Daddy came back and sat down and Bella leaned up against him again. This was a perfect moment, and I wished that it would last forever, but everyone knows nothing lasts forever.

**Hey guys, please review, cause I need to know what you think of the story…should I continue it or not? Just press the little button down there and leave me something! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Peyton's POV*

"Peyton," Daddy whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my cheek making me giggle.

"Go away." I laughed rolling over in the bed.

"We have to talk." Daddy said. My eyes shot opened.

"Bella's here?" I asked. Recently for the past month Bella had been coming over everyday after school and having dinner with us. Sometimes I would notice her leaving early in the morning to get to school from our house. When I asked daddy he said they were just having a sleep over but I'm not stupid, I'm 13.

"Yeah, she's downstairs." Daddy laughed. I jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen hearing my father yell at me to not run.

"Bella!" I yelled. Bella turned around immediently and opened her arms for me. Our bodies collided and we fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Good morning to you too, Peyton." Bella said.

"Dad told me that you guys have to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually could we go into the living room?" Her eyes followed after Edward as he lead the way. I stood up and ran after them. I sat down between them on the couch.

"Peyton, you know I love you right?" Dad asked me. I nodded.

"Of course I do, and I love you." I smiled up at him. He returned the smile and kissed my head.

"But you know that I like someone else to right?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Dad I'm not stupid, I know that you like Bella." I said and Bella rested her hand on my leg.

"And I like your father." She informed me.

"I know." I said.

"Well then, would it be okay with you if Bella and I became more than just friends?" Daddy asked.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend." I said more like a statement than a question.

"Exactly." Bella smiled.

"Sure." I shrugged. I didn't have a problem with it, I liked Bella.

"But what about Tanya?" I asked.

"You mean your mother right?" Edward said sternfully.

"She is not my mom!" I said.

"Yes she is." Daddy argued back.

"Well I don't want her to be." I said.

"And that is beside the point." Daddy said. His face was rock hard as he stared at me coldy. As soon as I felt a single tear fall down my face I ran out of the room. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Only moments later I heard a knock at my door.

"Peyton, can I come in?" It was Bella. And how could I say no to her?

"Sure." I blubbered feeling spit slowly roll down my throat. I didn't watch her walk in, but I could hear her light footsteps and then her hand on my back.

"He loves you Peyton." Bella said.

"Then why did he just blow up at me?" I asked with my face in the pillow.

"He is just stressed is all." Bella said as she rubbed my back. "He's dealing with so much right now it's hard for him to keep it all in." She explained.

"So what is going on with Tanya?" I asked.

"To be honest Edward isn't telling me much about it either, just that he is working on it." Bella said. Surprising Bella, I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I love you Bella." I said. I felt her hug me back.

"I love you too Peyton." She cooed. I pulled away and stared into her brown eyes.

"Were friends right Bella?" I asked. She stifled a laugh.

"Yes, we are."She crossed her legs Indian style and sat on my bed.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She said placing on hand on my cheek. "You can tell me anything." She said. Bella acted more like a friend to me than a teacher, and I guess that's why I saw her as one.

"I um I think I like Emmett." I said. And suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "What?" I asked blushing.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to admit it." She laughed.

"You knew?" I asked pushing myself up onto my knees .

"Of course, who didn't know, you guys are adorable together." She cooed. I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow.

"He's just the perfect guy, you know?" I asked.

"I do." She smiled. Of duh, of course she does, she feels that way about my father.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot." She smiled at me.

"Why do you like my father?" I asked. Bella sat back on her hands and stared off into space.

"There are many reasons Peyton." She said. Her eyes were looking in one spot on my white wall but I knew that she was far far away.

"Name some of them." I said. I waited patiently for her to respond but she never did, instead she just smiled.

"Well," She started. And suddenly she caught my attention. I propped myself up on my elbows and waited for her. "I feel so protected when I am with him." Bella started. "He makes me feel like I'm the only thing that matters to him, that he would end the world for me." I could tell that she was in love with him with her just mentioning all of this.

"I like you guys together." I said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because you're just right for him. He smiles when your name is said, his eyes glow when he is with you, and when he thinks about you a smile ive never seen before comes onto his face." I said. "He's different with you, but a good different." Bella reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I like being with your father, but I like that I get to see you too." She said. I smiled.

"Me too." The day passed quickly. Bella stayed over for dinner and helped me finish the rest of my homework. I walked in on them cuddling together watching a movie.

"No she definity didn't say that." Bella said.

"Love, she did." Daddy laughed.

"Then rewind it and see." Bella argued but she couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face.

"I'm just going to bed." I interrupted. Daddy opened his arms to me and I walked into them willingly.

"I love you so much, and I'm sorry about earler." He said kissing my cheek.

"Me too." I kissed his forehead. Then Bella reached up and stroked my cheek.

"Goodnight darling." She said. "See you tomorrow for the last day of school before vacation." I bit my lip to hold in my excitement.

"Night Bella." I gave her a hug. Then I walked up to my room and crawled into my comfy bed. I checked my phone to see that I had a new message.

_Hey I hope that you had a good day-Emmett_ I smiled to myself and typed back.

_Hey! Yeah I did I hope that you did too :)-Peyton _I waited for a response.

_It was good too, can't wait to see you at school tomorrow!-Emmett_ I smiled to myself again. This is why I like this boy. He can always make me smile.

_Same!-Peyton_ I put my phone down on my bed side table and pulled the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream filled sleep.

When I woke the next morning I greeted by the sun shinning in through my opened window.

"Last day." I told myself. I quickly showered and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo." Daddy said coming over to give me a kiss. His lips lingered on me for a little. Daddy left my side to go get the ringing phone.

"Hello?" He said into it. I sat down at the table listnening to the conversation.

"No Tanya," He said sharply. "Because I said so." Daddy said angrily. "Yes…she's." he started. "Right here." He handed me the phone. "Your mother." He said.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi baby." I heard my mothers voice say. "I just needed to hear your voice." She said. I rolled my eyes. She loved playing this game. She pretended to love me.

"I'm going to school." I said.

"I know so I will make this quick." She said.

"What." I asked.

"I haven't talked to your father yet, but since we are getting a divorce, I want custody of you. All of it." She said. And then I saw stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fighting with a teenage girl

*Edward's POV*

I grabbed the phone from Peyton and put it to my ear immediately.

"What did you say to her?" I asked looking over at a sick looking Peyton. She sat down in the chair and held her head.

"Just some girl talk." Tanya responded. Sure, fucking girl talk.

"Tanya!" I warned. I could hear to huff. I pinched the bridge of my nose holding in the fowl comments.

"I told her that I want custody of her." I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat as the world stopped for a split second. I must have heard her wrong.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I want custody of our daughter Edward." She said again. Fuck. I looked over at Peyton who was staring at me with big eyes. I really didn't want to have this discussing with her in the room.

"Pey why don't you go get ready for school and I'll sort things out." I said softly to her. I could tell that she was scared.

"She not going to take me away is she daddy?" Peyton's small voice asked. I reached towards her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"No baby." I said and moved my eyes in the direction I wanted to her to be going. She stood up slowly and walked out of the room.

"How could you say something like that to her?" I yelled.

"Edward, maybe I do actually want to live with her. Ever think about that?" Tanya said.

"No Tanya I didn't because you don't even care about her!" I yelled.

"Maybe I do now." She said calmly. How was she calm in a situation like this?

"Well you're not going to get her." I said sternly. I felt like I was talking to a child.

"To bad you don't get to make that decision." Tanya mocked. And then it hit me that she was right. I didn't get to make the decision in this case. We would have to fight for her. "You know I'm right Eddie." She used the nick name she came up with for me so long ago. Back when we were in love. "I want to be able to see her more." Tanya added. And I knew I was defeated. Legally I couldn't keep Tanya away from seeing our daughter. Peyton did belong to her too.

"When do you want to see her?" I asked.

"Could I come by and pick her up after school today?" She asked.

"But I always pick her up from school." I said sadly. It was my time to see Bella.

"Okay then how about I come by the house and pick her up. She can spend the night at my house." Now this might sound selfish but I kind of liked the sound of that. The house to myself I could have Bella over without afraid of Peyton walking in on us. But then again this was my baby we are talking about.

"One night" I asked. Tanya sighed.

"Yes Edward." She said. I took in a deep breath and ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Okay if this is what you want." And then the line went dead. I walked slowly up to Peyton's room thinking about how I was going to tell her this. I stopped at her door listening to her singing. It was beautiful, just like her. I found myself knocking on her door and it opened almost immediately.

"Did you tell her that I'm yours?" She asked me standing in the door way. I sighed.

"Not exactly baby." I said touching her cheek. I needed her to know that I loved her so very much. She back up from me leaving the door opened.

"What happened?" She asked examining my face. I guess it gave away a lot of information.

"She wants to hang out with you." I stated slowly watching her face. It dropped.

"What?" She asked. I reached out and brushed away the tears.

"Peyton, she loves you and wants to spend time with you." I lied. We both knew that Tanya doesn't love her.

"No she doesn't." Peyton argued. I reached out to hug her but she pushed me away.

"You're going to spend the night with her." I said. Peyton's mouth dropped and she frowned at me.

"How can you do this to me!" She screamed.

"Peyton…." I fell to my knees trying to pull her into my arms. But she struggled to get away. Okay enough of the mister nice guy.

"She will be here after school to get you and your going, that's final." I said.

"I hate you!" Peyton yelled slamming the door in my face. I felt my heart break in the silence that followed. It hurts when your child tell you they hate you, your whole life is surrounded trying to make them happy. And when they say that you know that you have failed. I dropped Peyton off at school without an I love you or a have a nice day. I watched her walk up to a group of kids and I saw a smile play on her lips. I wish that she would smile like that for me. I was startled as there was a knock on my window. I turned to see Bella showing me with her hands to put down my window.

"Hey cutie." She said reaching in to kiss my cheek.

"Hey baby." I sighed. She touched my cheek.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Peyton and I got into a fight today." I said running my fingers over the steering wheel. The leather was so smooth. Like Bella's skin.

"About what?" She asked soothingly.

"Her mother." I said.

"What does she want now?" Bella asked. Bella wasn't a huge fan of her either.

"She wants to spend time with Peyton." I sighed. Bella shook her head.

"Well I'll keep an eye on her today." She said. We both looked over at her with her group of friends.

"Thanks baby." I said. We kissed and then I let her go as the bell rang. I drove back to my house in silence. I walked inside and put down my coat on the rack and sat down in the kitchen. I pulled out a beer and chugged it down until I couldn't feel myself anymore.

I went back to pick up Peyton later that day. I found her sitting on the curb of the building eating something.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She said quietly. Bella came out of the building and sat down next to us.

"Hi you two." She said giving me a kiss. "Peyton you got a 100 on your test." Bella said proudly.

"Awesome." Peyton said. Someone was in a grumpy mood. And I would not have her talking to Bella like that.

"Let's go, _now._" I said grabbing Peyton's arm and dragging her to the car. When she was in I noticed that Bella followed us down to the car.

"I'm sorry about her attitude." I sighed. Bella reached up and ran her hand through my still messy hair.

"Its fine, she's in a tough spot right now." Bella smiled at me to reassure me that it was truly fine.

"Tonight I will have the house all to myself…" I smiled seductively at her. She laughs loudly.

'And then I will be over." She winked at me before giving me one last kiss. And then I stared at her butt the whole time that she walked back to the building. Damn I was hard.

"Your attitude needs to change." I told Peyton once I was in the car. We were speeding down the road. Peyton grumbled something and turned to look out the window.

"What?" I asked not hearing what she said. That always bothers me.

"And your wife needs to change." Peyton said. That was it.

"That's it!" I yelled. "I have had enough of this young lady!" Peyton looked at me shocked. I have never raised my voice at her before. "She is your mother and you will respect her, from now on there will be no bad talk about her, and until I see your attitude change I will be having your cell phone." Peyton's mouth dropped opened but I dared her to say anything. I watched as silent tears fell down her face in anger. I put out my hand for her phone once we were parked in the drive way and she handed it to me. She huffed and slammed the door shut running up to her room. I heard her scream and I knew she was punching her pillow. And all I knew to do was grab another beer. Tanya only taught me one thing in the time that we were together.

**Review to let me know what you think of the story! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Peyton's POV*

"She's up in her room." I heard my father say after he opened the front door. I listened to the footsteps acending the stairs to my room but I didn't move from my stop under the covers.

"Peyton?" I heard Tanya's voice. I didn't feel a need to respond. The bed shifted lightly as she sat down on it. Her hand rubbed circles on my back. "It's time to go." Her voice was soothing. I've never seen her like this before. I turned around to face her and noticed Bella and Edward in the doorway of my room.

"Okay." I sighed getting up. I made my bed quickly. I met my family downstairs by the door. Tanya was talking to Edward, and for the first time it was a casual conversation, no screaming. Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." She said kissing my head.

"I love you too." I smiled at her. There was no reason for me to act rudely to her. She did nothing, but my father was a different story.

"Bye Pey." Daddy said opening his arms to me. I walked right past him out to a waiting Tanya by her car. I hopped in but said nothing as we pulled out of the drive way.

"How was school?" She questioned. Wait…she was having a normal conversation with me? This is a first.

"It was fine." I sighed. Tanya smiled at me.

"I miss you." She said. What was I supposed to say back to that? Because I didn't miss her. I decided lying was the best bet.

"I missed you too." Tanya raised her eyebrows at me.

"Really?" She asked.

"Kind of." I lied. Tanya had a huge ass smile on her face the size of the Atlantic. I rested my head on my hand and glanced out the window at the passing trees. They were so still, so normal that for once I wished my life could be like that. Silent and normal. We pulled up to a big ass house and through the fence up the gravel driveway. It was a mansion. It had red trim and a white base. It looked like a monster.

"Holy shit." I said. My mother frowned.

"Peyton where did you hear that word?" She yelled.

"Emmett." I said with a duh tone. Tanya sighed.

"I never did like your father's side." She pulled into the garage and I jumped out of the car in awe at this place.

"How do you afford this?" I asked. My father was the one that always made the money in the realationship. Just before Tanya was about to answer a man rounded the corner to us. He smiled at Tanya and kissed her cheek. When he saw me his mouth dropped opened.

"This is her?" He asked in shock. Tanya nodded. "She's beautiful." He said to her. I blushed.

"Peyton this is my boyfriend James." She placed her hand on his chest and gazed into his eyes lovingly. Something I rarely saw with my father and her. Wait boyfriend? Oh God. So my dad and mom are still together and yet they both have other relationships. Am I the only one that finds this wrong?

"But your still married to dad!" I yelled. James didn't even flinch at the information. Tanya just laughed.

"Baby that's going to end soon enough." She interlocked her fingers with James and lead me into the house. My eyes almost fell out of my head that the place. It was massive. There were giant stairs that swirled around to get to the next floor. Each room could fit a thousand people in it.

"Wow." I said in awe. Tanya leaned down to kiss my head.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" She asked. I could only nod. My voice was lost somewhere in this house. I walked into the kitchen as my mother asked me what I wanted for dinner tonight. I felt a finger run up my back and I turned to see James walk past me. He looked back and winked at me. Um ew. He sat walked over to Tanya and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. She giggled like a little school girl.

"James baby stop." She laughed leaning into his touch. Before I vomited, I walked up the stairs to find a spare room for the night. I dropped my back pack full of clothes into a decent looking room. It had a huge window overlooking the beach and a bed leaned up against it. There was a bathroom off to the side. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my cell phone. My father gave it back to me in case of emergencies and I feel like this is one.

"Hello?" She picked up on the first ring. She sounded out of breath.

"Bella?" I whimpered. How much I would give to be with her right now instead of Tanya.

"Peyton?" She asked. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"I just miss you." I said.

"I miss you too Pey. So much." She said. I sighed. "But how is being with your mom, is she treating you nicely?" She asked.

"Yeah she's good." Was all I said. I decided to leave James out.

"Well I'm glad, but I'm in the middle of something so I need to go, but I will definitely see you tomorrow! Bye angel." She said.

"Bye Bella." I said as tears fell.

"Love you lots." She said.

"Love you lots." I said back and then I line clicked. I put my cell down on the bed and decided to close my eyes for a little while. I had promised Emmett that we would hang out today but I guess not anymore. I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows. No one answered but the door was pushed opened and in walked james. He shut the door behind him self and I watched closely as he locked it. As he turned around I was a sick smile on his scary face. He had scars running up and down his neck.

"Hi baby." He said gliding over to me. Each step he took my heart beat louder and louder out of my chest.

"W-what do you want?" I asked. He took off his jacket throwing it to the floor and then his shirt followed. I gulped and scooted away from him. But he grabbed my leg.

"Shh." He hushed me and then I watched in horror as he took of his pants and boxers.

"God put those back on!" I cried. New tears had sprung. James just laughed at me. He crawled up onto the bed and started taking off my clothes.

'No!" I screamed as he threw my shirt to the floor. His hand rubbed my non existant chest.

"Stop!" I cried sobbing. And then there was a lot of pain. I screamed loudly hoping my mother would hear but she never came. James put his hand over my mouth and pushed hard.

"Oh baby you feel so good." He panted as I cried for help through his fingers. James left after a little while and I was completely naked on the bed. I hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed into the pillow. James had threatened me that if I said anything to anyone he would kill my fathers girlfriend. Which meant he would go after Bella. And I couldn't let that happen. Lifting my sore body I began to pick up my clothes from the floor and changed into them. I cried to myself the whole time. I knew what James did to me but I don't know what it's called when its forced and the other person doesn't want it to happen. Tanya called saying she would be home with dinner soon. So she had left the house. That's why she hadn't heard my screams. I walked downstairs to find her in James arms giggling.

"Are you okay Peyton?" Tanya asked brushing some hair out of my face. James dared me to speak. I nodded my head.

"Fine." I said and went to the table to eat. Mcdonalds was our dinner. I ate quickly hoping not to throw up and went back to my room. I huddled under the blankets and clutched them in my hands like they were the only things I had left. All I wanted to do was pull the rock over top and never come out again.

The next morning I woke to voices downstairs. I hid myself under the covers not wanting to see anyone. I felt the door opened and I held my breath. Was James back? Would my father hear the screams this time? I bit my lower lip so hard that some blood flowed into my mouth. I licked it away with my tounge. It was sweet.

"Peyton?" I heard Bella's soothing voice say. She pulled the covers away from my face and smiled down at me. "Hi sweetie." She said and bent down to kiss my head. And you don't know how badly I wanted to tell her about last night with James but her being safe was more important to me. I opened my arms not saying anything and Bella leaned into them willingly.

"How was it?" She asked.

"I don't ever want to come abck." I said quickly but then just as fast shut my mouth so that I would say anything else.

"Well were here to take you home now." Bella said. I grabbed my bag and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to a waiting daddy and Tanya. James was no wear to be seen.

"Well thanks for letting me have my baby for a little while." Tanya said kissing my head. I didn't say anything to her. I just let Bella wrap her arms around me and walk with me to that car.

"Are you okay?" Daddy asked as we road home in silence. I hadn't said one word to him.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you." I looked up at his face through the mirror. He softened a little.

"It's okay baby girl." He smiled at me and I tried to return one. Bella whispered something to Edward so quietly that I couldn't hear her. It was probably about me. Bella turned to look at me but when I glanced at her she turned around again. We arrived at home and I got out and walked up the staris not waiting for either one of them. I sat down on the couch and stared at the blank T.V. Bella sat down next to me and brushed away some of the curls from my face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. I couldn't

"I can't." I said looking at her with tears in my eyes. She reached and brushed away the one the fell.

"You can tell my anything Peyton." She cooed. And it was in that exact moment that I knew I couldn't tell her because it would just end badly. I couldn't live with myself if James went after her.

"I'm just tired." I sighed. Bella sighed too.

"Tell me the truth, I know you better than this." She said. I just shook my head. Bella stopped stroking my cheek and placed her hands in her lap.

"Well I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." She said and then kissed my head.

"Anything?" My father asked as soon as she walked into the hallway.

"She won't speak." Bella sighed.

"Maybe she is just tired." He said to her. I didn't hear Bella respond. "We both are." He said. And I knew that they meant worried. But I was worried too, because I knew it wasn't the last time that this would happen to me. No this was just the beginning. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Recovering

*Bella's POV*

"Oh Tim that was a stupid answer." I said marking him down on the test the kids just took today. I was moving on to the next student paper when I felt my phone vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey baby." Edward said. I could practically feel the seductiveness coming off of him.

"Hey handsome." I giggled.

"So our girl is gone, which means I am alone." I felt myself gasping for air in excitement at what was going to happen.

"I'll be right over." I said quickly and shut my phone throwing it into my purse. Grading these tests could wait till tomorrow. I left the school in my run down truck and headed in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Miss Swan." Edward said opening the door for me. It didn't take me long to realize he already had his shirt off. I threw my stuff to the wooden floor and jumped on him. Wrapping my legs around his waist his hands held onto my butt for support. But I knew there was so much more behind it. I tangled my fingers in his bronze messy hair and our tongues explored each other's mouths. I pulled away gasping for air.

"Edward." I moaned as his hands moved around on my butt. Edward put me down and began to pull at my clothing. My next instinct was to take off his. We threw the clothes to the floor and I jumped back into Edwards arms. We kissed passionately as he walked up the stairs to his room. He threw me onto the bed and jumped on top of me. I ran my finger along his hard cock.

"God baby." Edward moaned. "So-hard." He said kissing my neck. He trailed kisses down the rest of my body.

"Feel's so good." I moaned out loud as Edward touched the pleasurable places on my body. He eventually pushed himself into me and I groaned loudly.

"Harder Edward." I gasped. Edward laughed as he pushed. And then we crushed lips onto each other once again. And nothing could ruin this moment of bliss for us.

The next morning I snuggled into Edwards touch. His arms were around my waist and his head was on my shoulder as we spooned. I turned in his arms so I could stroke his face.

"Mmmm love." Edward whispered and he kissed my lips, but his eyes were still closed.

"Look at me." I whined. I loved looking into Edward vibrant green eyes. The same ones that his daughter has. His eyes fluttered opened and he smiled lightly at me.

"Your beautiful." He said softly running his hand down my stomach.

"So are you." I said blushing. I had compliments. Edward laughed kissing my red cheeks.

"I like it when you blush." He said tracing my cheek bones. I leaned into his touch.

"I don't." I said. Edward and I stayed in bed silently taking in the others heartbeat until Edward decided we should go get Peyton. I knew she was still upset with her father but things would mend. They had too. We pulled up to Tanya's house and my mouth dropped opened.

"She is living here?" I asked in shock. Edward seemed just as confused as me.

"Unless we took a wrong turn or something." He said. But I just shook my head in awe. We drive up the gravel driveway through the gates and towards the door. Tanya opened it immediately and hugged Edward. I wanted to rip out her throat for touching my man. Edward made no effort to hug her back. Tanya didn't even look my way. As soon as we were inside I walked up the stairs to find Peyton. I heard a soft whimper from the door at the end of the hall. I walked in and found her snuggled under the blankets. "Peyton?" I pulled them back to see her beautiful face. "Hi sweetie." I said and leaned down to kiss her head. She just stared back at me like she wanted to say something but knew she shouldn't.

"How was it?" I asked curious.

"I don't ever want to come back." She said.

"Well we are here to take you home now." I smiled at her. As soon as we were down the stairs Tanya was talking.

"Well thank you for letting me have my baby for a little." She smiled at Peyton. Peyton didn't smile back. I wrapped my arm around her and walked her to the car. Something was definitely off with Peyton, and I was dying to know what it was. Edward must have noticed too.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you." Peyton's small whisper came from the back seat.

"It's okay baby girl." Edward said but kept his eyes on the road.

"Edward there is something wrong with her." I said so quietly hoping that Peyton didn't hear. Edward only nodded. But at least he agreed. Once we were home Peyton went right to the couch and stared at the blank T.V. I sat down next to her and brushed away some of her curls.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked praying silently that she would. I wanted nothing more than to help her. She shook her head.

"I can't." She said. And that's when I was really worried. A single tear fell down her cheek and I reached out to whip it away.

"You can tell me anything Peyton." I cooed. She just told me that she was tired.

"Tell me the truth, I know you better than this." I said but she still didn't budge.

"I'm just tired." She sighed. I got up and left the room to talk to Edward. He was listening on our conversation in the hallway.

"Anything?" He asked me concerned.

"She won't speak." I sighed frustrated.

"Maybe she is just tired." He said. I looked at his worried face.

"I'm worried about her." I said.

"We both are." He sighed. Peyton got up and walked past us up to her room and didn't utter a single word. After her door shut I walked up after her and leaned up against her door to listen to the conversation.

"Emmett?" She said. Wait was Emmett here? There was a pause.

"Because I have to tell you something." She said quietly. Oh she must be on the phone.

"So while I was at my mom's something happened to me." She said. And I held my breath as I listened in.

"Her boyfriend James rapped me and said that if I told anyone he would kill Bella." She said. "And I will not live my life causing Bella any pain." And I felt myself falling to the floor sobbing in hysterics. Edward was around me in an instant. And as I told him what I just heard I saw tears forming in his eyes too. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't not when I was this upset. We both put ourselves together and walked into Peyton's room.

"We need to talk." Edward sighed sitting down on her bed. I stood beside her. Peyton looked scared.

"About?" She asked confused.

"Baby what happened while you were at Tanya's?" he asked.

"Nothing." Peyton was being stubborn. But I couldn't take it anymore.

"He raped you?" I sobbed falling to my knees and touching every part of her face that I could. Peyton burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me.

"I-I'm not allowed to tell you cause he will get you!" She sobbed. But I shook my head.

"Never baby, no one will touch me. Oh god I'm so sorry." I said. Edward wrapped his arms around us too and we stayed together for hours crying. Peyton eventually fell asleep in my arms and I cuddled next to her on the bed. Edward was on the other side of us.

"I can't believe she would actually do something like that for me." I said. The love I felt for these to people was unbelievable. I didn't know they felt that way for me back.

"I can." He smiled softly at me. Edward reached down and kissed Peyton pretty face and then got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Down to the police station to talk to some people about James. He will be put behind bars soon." Edward walked out of the room leaving Peyton and I alone.

"Bella?" Peyton asked opening her eyes.

"Right here." I sighed kissing her head.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked softly. Almost on the verge of tears again.

"Never darling." I whispered into her ear. "But I'm so glad that we found out because nothing like that will ever happen to you again." I said. "I love you so much." I said and kissed her again. She giggled.

"I love you too Bella." She said. And I smiled down at the one girl that held half my heart.


End file.
